Parasite Eve: Revealing
by dragon2kool
Summary: Aya starts off her fate as the opera show starts.
1. Default Chapter

Parasite Eve  
  
"Wake up..Aya.." Aya Brea felt a slight nudge on her shoulder she turned and saw her dates face. She quickly shook off the sleepiness and got out of the car ,trying hard to catch her balance. She stood in her long grey coat and began walking towards the entrance to the theatre. Her date quickly close the car door and caught up with her. "What are we watching again?" Aya said questioningly Her date replied "It's a tragic opera about some guy who wants to marry a girl" "Oh god..not another one of these" Aya thought to herself. Aya walked over pardoning herself from the people she passed in the small aisle of chairs. She sat in her seat and saw a perfect view of the stage but it wouldn't matter because she would probably fall asleep. There were applause and the lights dimmed as the spotlights were pointed at the stage where there were a few scenes between a man and a lady in a red dress named Eve. The play came down to the final scene. "Please father let me marry Eve" The man said "I forbid it! She is Evil!!" yelled the king with a very angry expression. The man fell to the floor and looked as if he were sobbing. The actress looked down at him with a sorrowful face she turned and began to sing. She sang like an angel from the heavens her voice was very soft and gentle. The song was over and the actress looked over at Aya. Aya felt a chill run down her spine as that stare pierced through the crowds and looked directly into hers. The actress had turned and at that second the guard in the back and the man had gone on fire. Aya looked around and continued to watch as if it were a part of a play when she saw the person a few seats next to her engulfed in a crimson flame. Aya looked around confused and saw people in theatre almost all in flames. Aya readied her pistol on her side and looked up to see a man about to fall on her from the balcony seats. She jumped over the seats in front and nearly saved herself from a firey death. She thought to herself that today would be the day it would end, but she was the only one along with her date were not ignited in flames. She looked up at the actress who had a menacing smirk on her face. Aya quickly pointed the pistol at her and put her finger on the trigger about to shoot.  
  
"Freeze! NYPD" she screamed at the top of her lungs. The actress had lifted her hand up which had been mutated into a claw of some sort, at that moment Aya was pulled into the air and brought onto the stage. 


	2. Parasite Eve: Revealing

Parasite Eve Chapter 2  
  
Aya was being carried across the theatre by the actress. She struggled to free herself but the pressure of the magic was too strong. Aya soon felt the pressure around her loosen up and she fell to the ground landing on her feet. "You have not been burnt?" The actress said menacingly Aya quickly held her gun in front of her pointing it at the actress. "You have the right to remain silent" Aya yelled The actress stared at her with the same chilling stare. She began to float towards her. Aya quickly dodged and rolled out of the way quickly maintaining balance while kneeling. Aya shot her 3 times but the bullets were stopped and were floating in mid-air. The bullet shells dropped to the floor. Aya stared in disbelief. "What..what are you?" Aya stammered as she backed away slowly but she stopped as she had pictures in her mind. A picture of 2 young girls lying on a stretcher bed in a hospital. She felt her heartbeat faster and faster. Aya dropped her gun and fell to the floor she struggled to gain her posture once again. "What ..what the hell is this?!?!" Aya screamed The actress smirked and put up a finger to her face she floated away. As she floated away Aya heard her seducing voice "You will find out soon..although I'm kind of surprised that you don't remember me..but for now I am Eve" Aya stood up now shaken from the supernatural force she had just witnessed. She followed Eve off the stage into the back where the actors and actresses were. The halls were empty and everyone was evacuated. She walked slowly through the hall when she heard small squeaking. She turned around and saw a small rat acting as if it was rabid. The rats eyelids dropped down to the floor and its skin was pushed back into its eyes it grew into the size of a wolf and its tail split into three. "What the hell is this?!" Aya said in disbelief Aya shook off her fear and pointed her gun at the mutated creature. She shot a round of bullets and it fell quickly. She gave a sigh of relief and continued to walk. All the other rooms were locked but she found one where it was open. She stepped in and saw a burnt corpse leaning on the desk with its hand on the phone. "He was probably calling for help but it was too late" She said with a pitiful look. She stepped over to the phone and kicked the corpse off and saw a small notebook with the name "Melissa Pearce" on it. She opened it looking through the pages. "It must be a diary" She thought. She saw an entry that looked rather interesting.  
December 21,2000  
It's almost time for the performance I need to practice so I'm going to take more of my medication. Cathy said don't take more than I need but if I want to be good I have to practice.  
December 23,2000 I fainted at practice today I think I'm getting tired..I think I might take more of my medication.  
December 24,2000 Tomorrow is the big day I hope I do good I don't want to be tired so I'll take some more medication. Aya sighed and said "What a stupid person..that much medication will get you killed!" She sighed and closed the book and picked up the phone and dialed for the precinct she worked in and got her partner Daniel. "Hey Daniel there is something going on in Carnegie Hall everyone is going on fire" "Yeah it's all over the news I'll be right there you just be careful" "Alright" She hung up and walked outside where she heard the playing of a piano. She walked over to a room. She walked in and saw the actress without the mutated hand playing the piano. Aya pointed the gun at her and said "Don't move a muscle" The actress continued to play so Aya decided to walk over to her she was mere foots away from her. The actress looked very aggravated she banged her fingers into the piano making a very negative noise there was blood on the white ivory keys. She floated up out of the seat. Her legs had disappeared and a huge horn grew out of under her dress she had horns on her face and her hands were the same as before they were mutated and they were bigger than Aya herself. Aya pointed her gun not afraid to die by this creature. "You have not combusted" Eve said. "Your Mitochondria is speaking to you..the energy in your cells are communicating ..they have lots of energy.." "What the.." Aya said. Aya didn't care anymore she was going to kill this thing she pulled the trigger. 


	3. Parasite eve:Revealing 3

Parasite Eve Chapter 3  
  
Two girls dressed in light blue. Lying down on a hospital bed looking up fearing for their lives as they were about to go beyond into the unknown. Neither knowing what their fate is to be. Aya shook off the haunting scene that was a memory of her own. She felt small droplets of cold sweat forming on her forehead of the fear and sadness of the memory she was experiencing. Aya held back tears as she screamed and shot a few more bullets. Soon she had run out of ammo. Aya could have simply reached into her pocketbook which had a few more rounds and switched it out but she was paralyzed at the fear. Soon thereafter Eve floated over and was about to strike her. The door swung open and crashed into the wall with a loud thud. She heard and it was obviously her back up that was sent by Daniel. Aya turned with tears in her eyes and she screamed "No get out!!" But it was too late her backup had combusted in flames and were now nothing but burnt corpses with gray ashes. Aya felt a sudden surge of anger. She stood up and turned around and shouted at her "You bitch!!" She reached into her pocketbook fidgeting at the crazed anger and switched out the empty clip and replaced it with another. She pointed her gun and shot as much as she could. Soon Ayas body glowed a bright crimson red and orange light swirled around her. Eve looked startled "Your parasite energies have awaken!" She said. Aya shot more and more not noticing what was going on. She felt her body feeling lighter and her bullets passed through Eve's barrier and hit her a few times leaving holes of what used to be her flesh. She halted the barrage of bullets and looked up at Eve. Eve was now smirking and cackled like a witch from the story tales. She floated backwards into a small hole she had made behind the piano. Aya was hesitant at first but she jumped in the hole. She landed in a pile of water. "Oh great.I'm in my $800 dress and I'm playing in the sewers.." She complained. She began running through the reservoirs and found some more mutated rats.  
  
"Damnit" She said under her breath. She began shooting at the rats and it shot a fireball at her, her body went out of the way but her leg was burned. She shot the rat in its face and it fell to the floor. She ran and saw a gate. Next to it there were 2 switched. One said "open" the other said "Close". She pushed the open button and the gates were pulled up and the rust fell to the ground as it was scraped off. She ran in and saw Eve. "Aya you do not remember me?" Eve said questioningly "Shut up you worthless piece of trash.." Aya said She pointed her gun at Eve, but before Aya could get a shot in Eve had began to melt into a red substance. Aya knew that it was blood the blood had gone through the gate and to the other side where Eve made her escape. There was also a chunk of blood coming back to where she was it was under the water and she could not make out what it was. Soon after she heard a roar and she saw a crocodile with its mouth wide open with 2 pairs of teeth on bottom and top. There were bits of electric spark in between. The creature was twice the size of Aya. "Oh..my lord.." She said while awing at the beast. The beast had detected Ayas presence and ran towards her in attempt for a tackle. Aya quickly jumped out of the way to her left where the cement had been and soon after she saw the massive tail almost 6 feet in length with razors on the edges coming towards her at full speed. Aya ducked and rolled forwards on the cement. She stood up and began shooting but the beasts tough skin would not give in to the bullets. She ran to the other side of the sewer and the beast ran at her once again and tackled the gates. She saw the gate that she had come in from and ran to that side and saw one piece of the gate had broken off. She picked it up and threw it at the giant crocodile and it gave out a painful roar. Aya covered her ears as the sound echoed throughout the whole sewer. She saw the beast melt into a pile of blood and as it disappeared into thin air. She ran up to the front and ran through the gates which the crocodile had broken. In pursuit of Eve she ran for her life also trying to find out who she exactly was. She could not find Eve so she decided to climb up the nearest ladder and get out of the horrid place. She climbed up and lifted up the sewer lid and climbed out. She was a few blocks from the precinct she walked over and stepped in to find her partner Daniel fidgeting pacing around in circles. "Daniel.." Aya said exhausted "Aya!" he ran for her and caught her as she fell and fainted. 


End file.
